El amor esta en el aire-AMOLAD
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Cuando la diosa del amor decide hacer un baile por su cumpleaños en el catorce de febrero, los demás dioses tomaran la celebración como motivo de demostrarse su afecto. (Cada capitulo es una pareja diferente)


**Capítulo 1: Muerte y Vida**

 _"A matter of life and death no me pertenece, es propiedad y obra de The Snipster"_

* * *

" _¿Es la muerte un símbolo de que alguna vez hubo vida?"_ , Muerte se topó con esa curiosa frase, mientras sus ojos ámbar devoraban ávidos una lectura ligera, en sus manos se encontraba un libro prestado por Sabiduría de su biblioteca, recostado en un diván de terciopelo morado con un estilo gótico, permanecía apacible en su hogar. Ese día se había tomado el lujo de descansar y enviar a sus sirvientes a realizar su labor, por lo que aprovecho la tarde e Ithis para leer un poco.

— Pensando en Vida ¿eh? —. Muerte se sobresaltó al escuchar esa peculiar voz femenina, era Amor, quien entraba a su recinto acompañada de una de sus cupidos, en sus pequeñas manos tenia bien sujeta una canasta llena de cartas perfumadas; Muerte le ofreció un asiento, a lo cual la diosa rechazo enseguida. — Solo vengo de paso, estoy entregando mis invitaciones a todos los dioses, no lo olvides pronto será mi cumpleaños.

— Claro cómo podría olvidar el catorce de febrero, además de ser tu cumpleaños es el día en el que tengo más trabajo, ¿Cómo pueden los humanos ser tan hostiles contra sí mismos en esa fecha? — bufó molesto mientras se ponía de pie, dejando el libro olvidado en el diván para así poder tomar la invitación que la diosa le ofrecía.

— Son seres temperamentales, el rechazo es algo que ni nosotros podemos soportar ¿No es así? — dijo Amor con tono mordaz al notar el rubor que adornaba los pómulos de su amigo, este se llevó la mano cohibido al verse descubierto, la palabra "sentimental" le recordaba a cierto dios de piel verde.

— ¿Lo invitaste? — pregunto, la sonrisa de la diosa se amplió al haberlo pillado, ella asintió rápidamente, el suspiro de Muerte fue de alivio. — Entonces iré a un más motivado.

Con una sonrisa, la deidad le pregunto al enamorado — Desde la última vez que hablamos no me he enterado si has tenido algún progreso Muerte. — Es muy poco en realidad, solo hemos hecho las paces, pero en plan de amistad solamente, la cercanía que teníamos ahora solo vive en mi memoria, Amor. — dijo lentamente, aun dolía que sus recuerdos no fueran compartidos por Vida, Amor se había vuelto su confidente, después de aquella fiesta de té.

—Toma mi cumpleaños como manera de acercarte a él, ambos tienen mis bendiciones—. Motivada le dio una abrazo a su amigo, era algo gracioso de ver que la pequeña diosa no podía abarcar a Muerte, quien con ternura posicionaba una mano en su cabello, ella se retiró, no sin antes ver la cantidad de obsequios que Vida le había dado a este, si esos dos supieran que hace tiempo se inspiró en esos detalles para hacerlo una tradición en su cumpleaños; El dar un obsequio a quien amas se volvió algo típico en su fecha.

Muerte guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su traje, la inesperada visita de Amor le había cortado el hilo de su lectura, resignado, decidió hacer un postre, la cocina siempre lo relajaba, recordó cuando Vida le regalo aquel pastel, tal vez sería buena idea llevarle uno a su hogar.

Después de algunas horas en sus manos se encontraba un hermoso pastel, decorado con esmero, teletrasportandose a la casa de Vida, uno de los sirvientes de este lo recibió; Le gustaba el hogar de su amado, era un sitio lleno de las más bellas creaciones, los cuales eran cuidados con desvelo por los sirvientes del dios, sus hermosas alas eran tan llamativas y las estrellas que adornaban sus trajes eran muy peculiares.

Vida al igual que esas estrellas era brillante y perfecto, pero el benefactor se hacía menos, veía lo malo de sí mismo, entendía el porqué, ambos compartían la soledad, aunque de diferente manera, el rechazo que sufrió Muerte lo hacía entender al dios verde; Acercándose sigiloso, alerto con su aura a Vida quien le comento sonriente.

— Muerte, que sorpresa, casi nadie me visita en mi hogar, al parecer piensan que es algo extravagante — dijo sonriendo mientras una lechuza blanca que estaba posada en su mano derecha emprendía el vuelo con las demás aves que formaban parte del lugar. Para Muerte era estar en el Edén, pero sobre todo era el lugar perfecto para que Vida estuviera confiado.

— Vida, ¡Traje un pastel para ti! — Exclamo mientras extendía la pequeña caja donde se resguardaba un pastel de limón, sabía que esa fruta cítrica era la favorita de la divinidad a quien se lo regalaba, este sonrió al verlo, y como niño pequeño paso el dedo por el betún del pastel, lambiéndolo lentamente, en un movimiento que al más alto se le hizo demasiado sensual y le provoco un rubor intenso.

— Tienes calor, tu rostro esta algo rojo — comentó con curiosidad, esto provoco que el otro negara enérgicamente con la cabeza, Vida sonrió y lo invitó a pasar a su comedor, para después traer dos pequeños platos para que comieran ambos, Vida le dio un trozo de pastel y le pidió que esperara ahí mientras iba por un poco de té, no estaba acostumbrado a tener a sus amigos en su hogar, pero creía tener los implementos para una buena taza.

Muerte observaba alrededor, las paredes limpias de vestigios de pintura, los muebles sin personalidad, desde hace millones de años que no había estado ahí, le llamaba la atención la falta de los objetos personales de Vida.

— Tu hogar es muy austero — comento cuando el otro volvió con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente, parecía que el té se había acabado, de cualquier forma, Muerte la acepto encantado.

— No paso mucho tiempo en él, me gusta más deambular en el mundo humano — comento con alegría, Muerte tomaba la taza despacio, imaginaba que a diferencia de él, este si disfrutaba su trabajo.

— Ahora que lo pienso, jamás he estado en tu hogar — ante ese comentario Muerte se atragantó con el chocolate; A diferencias de Vida, el tenía su hogar llenó de objetos personales, los regalos que Vida la había dado, ya sea por culpabilidad o por amor cuando lo hubo.

— No es tan bonito como el tuyo, Ithis me dio mi hogar a lado de la Curnocopía de las almas — comento, restándole importancia, los ojos de Vida se abrieron como platos.

— ¡Vives en esa mansión gótica tan bella! — Vida se puso de pie enérgico, tumbando la taza de la mesa, Muerte se maldijo internamente al ver que el otro estaba extasiado.

— Vida, yo no creo que mi hogar te guste — Muerte estaba ruborizado, Vida lo tomo del brazo y ambos se tele trasportaron frente a la casa del más alto, el cual estaba prácticamente temblando; Ya había arruinado su primer beso y ahora que poseía la amistad del dios, debía ir con pies de plomo.

La casa de Muerte era hermosa, tenía un estilo gótico antiguo, como si de una iglesia se tratase, sus paredes eran de un tono gris y por ventanas tenia vitrales con colores morados, la reja que la protegía era intrincada y misteriosa, el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en ese lugar le daba la sensación de un ataúd, los decorados era figuras religiosas que los humanos usaban para celebrarlo, esto a Vida no le pareció macabro, mientras tanto los sirvientes de Muerte observaron la incomodidad de este, y casi echan a Vida de la casa.

— ¡Chicos, está bien! — ordeno Muerte viendo a sus siniestros sirvientes intentar sacar a Vida a la fuerza de su casa, lo observaron amenazantes y se marcharon lentamente de ahí, el dios se sacudía la tierra de su chaleco, las parcas le daban escalofríos, Muerte se disculpó por la actitud hostil que tomaron y lo invito a pasar.

Vida dio un silbido al observar los interiores donde los tonos oscuros predominaban, le daba un toque elegante a la casa de su acompañante, Vida notó el hermoso y enorme candelabro que adornaba el comedor, el cual estaba rodeado de flores, conchas y pequeños corales.

— No era broma lo de la flor — comento Vida sonrojado, Muerte desvió la mirada avergonzado, el otro se acercó lentamente y le tocó el brazo—. No hay problema Muerte, pienso que es lindo.

La mirada ambarina del susodicho se ilumino solo un poco, el otro continúo observando, curioso, Muerte sonrió con ternura tocando sus cabellos, mientras los peinaba despacio hacia atrás.

— ¿Iras al baile de Amor? — preguntó, mientras observaba como Muerte le colocaba su cabello a la normalidad, no entendía por qué Muerte tenía la fijación por despeinarlo.

— Claro, es mi mejor amiga y ya me comento del evento — dando un paso atrás se alejó de Vida, el cual lo miraba intrigado, su porte elegante le fascinaba, pero aun no tenía claro si era curiosidad, o si en realidad existía una conexión más allá de lo que pensaba; Los recuerdos eran vagos e inconclusos, Muerte vio el gesto perdido de su invitado.

— Vida, ¿Estas bien? — Muerte se agacho para mirarlo con detenimiento, él otro lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, fue algo sutil, pero para Muerte significo mucho, tenía que controlarse esta vez, solo llevó la mano a su mejilla sintiendo un fuego en su interior, Vida estaba totalmente apenado, agachando la mirada se alejó un poco de él.

— Muerte, siento que todo esto había sido parte de mí, por alguna razón no recuerdo bien nuestro pasado, pero no significa…Que no desee un futuro contigo, iremos despacio ¿Sí? — la sonrisa que Vida tenía en el rostro ilumino a Muerte; Tal vez la estrella no estaba apagada. — ¿Quieres que seamos pareja en el baile?

—S-sí, ¡Me encantaría! — la voz de entusiasmo de la deidad le causo mucha ternura a Vida, esperaba que la confusión desapareciera de poco en poco ya no tenía dudas en cuanto le preocupaba la seguridad de Muerte, protegerlo no solo se volvió una misión para él, sino una necesidad. Deseaba que las sonrisas de este fueran por su causa, pero las pesadillas aparecían y el trabajo de este eran barreras que tenía superar.

— Tengo que irme, nos vemos el catorce de febrero, pasare por ti — marchándose del hogar de Muerte, pudo ver de nuevo la sonrisa de este. Un nuevo recuerdo lo embargó, las palabras de Muerte retumbaron en su mente. "Esta sonrisa está destinada solo para ti"

En el baile de Amor, esperaba ver un poco más de esos gestos de cariño.

N.A. _Eh vuelto con romance, sin dramas, sin preocupaciones, sin llanto (ósea algo aburrido) bueno no tendrá drama pero si situaciones cómicas de estos personajes, cada drabble será una pareja, así que digan que quieren leer mis adorados lectores, y mueran de diabetes como mi nueva forma de venganza. Saludos._


End file.
